Los juegos de los dioses
by Shialid
Summary: ¿Y si Ryuk se enamorara y estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por una humana? a veces las cosas no salen como queremos y eso no distingue entre humanos y shinigamis.


Los juegos de los dioses

"- Entonces si un shinigami se enamora de un ser humano y mata a otra persona para poder prolongarle la vida el shinigami muere ¿es eso lo que estáis diciendo?  
- Sí- dijo Misae convencida.  
En ese instante Ryuk comenzó a reír.  
-lo que no sé es a qué tipo de Shinigami se le ocurriría hacer semejante tontería.  
- desde luego tu por lo menos seguro que no Ryuk."  
- esa había sido la frase de Light Yagami aquella vez.

Aquella lejana vez.

Podía decirse que el tiempo le había vuelto blando, podía decirse que los siglos significaban mucho más de lo que al shinigami le habría gustado.  
Podía decirse que Ryuk durante su excesivo contacto durante décadas con los humanos había cambiado, después de todo y para su desgracia podía sentir.  
Recordó nuevamente aquella conversación y como después de la muerte de Jealous y Rem pensó que quien podría y como, morir por un humano, y cuanto más lo pensaba más estúpido le había parecido hacia tanto tiempo.

Que iluso fue…

"Los shinigami existimos únicamente para acortar la vida a las personas o para matarlas"

Se sabía que los seres humanos que eran eliminados por el cuaderno no iban al cielo ni al infierno, ¿pero dónde iban los Shinigami al morir? ¿Tenían algún alma que salvar? ¿Se consideraba su muerte causada por el cuaderno? ¿O quizá no? ¿Les pasarían factura por sus actos? ¿O al ser criaturas creadas para tal finalidad como lo era matar aquello no era considerado?

Si hacia un par de décadas alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría preguntándose aquello se habría burlado de quien se tratara.  
Pero ahora le preocupaba saber si se daban ciertas circunstancias que pasaría con él en caso de morir, un miedo muy humano, y pensaba que quizá era patético por ello, debido a que ni Jealous ni Rem jamás se habían preguntado nada parecido, solo habían actuado, sin tener miedo, sin preocuparse por ellos mismos.  
Ryuk no era así, intentaba ser egoísta utilizando todo tipo de excusas, pero había algo por encima incluso de su propia vida en aquel momento y aunque jamás lo mostraría, como no mostraría otras tantas cosas, aquello le aterraba.

Siempre creyó que el amor era para los débiles, que los shinigami como dioses eran superiores y por lo tanto inmunes a ello aunque fueran dioses menores.  
Solo intentó mostrarse frío ante aquella situación pero era imposible.

Ryuk, que había engañado al dios de la muerte para obtener dos cuadernos, que había aprendido tanto acerca de su uso durante su estancia entre los humanos.  
Había descubierto que había cientos de formas de matar, ¿y todo para qué?  
Su segundo cuaderno permaneció años custodiado por la policía, pero tras una serie de acontecimientos de nuevo había vuelto a sus manos.  
Y el shinigami aun seguía jugando con los humanos, con ellos pasando su segundo cuaderno de uno a otro, y todos habían optado por liquidarse entre ellos, todos menos el ultimo humano que había obtenido el cuaderno.

Un médico, un simple medico cuya mujer había muerto hacía años y cuyo único consuelo era su hija.

Ryuk había tenido que ver a la pequeña durante meses y durante años, la había visto crecer, siempre había sentido, que si no había muerte de por medio, el dueño del cuaderno dejaba de ser divertido, pero en aquel instante la muerte no le parecía tan divertida.

Ella siquiera sabía de su existencia, ni su nombre no sabía nada acerca de lo que era ni creía en su existencia.

Tan frío, calculador, siempre pensando y meditando las situaciones a cada segundo, divirtiéndose con la muerte, con la ambiciosa mente humana y ahora que aquella joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro se enfrentaría a la muerte en tan solo una hora todo su egoísmo, todo su macabro juego y todo aquello que había considerado por encima de cualquier humano se había desvanecido.

Tenía que evitarlo ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin morir? Aquello era imposible.  
Recordaba entonces a Light Yagami y como durante tanto tiempo había utilizado a todo aquel que le rodeaba para conseguir sus objetivos.  
Siempre le había sorprendido.  
El resto de humanos no habían sido tan creativos como aquel humano, una pena que le acabara aburriendo, y Ryuk tal vez no había aprendido tan solo a utilizar el cuaderno de forma creativa, sino también a utilizar una estrategia, pero aquello escapaba a su control, no había nadie a quien manipular porque nadie más podía verle.

En cualquier caso si mataba a otro humano para prolongar la vida de otro estaba muerto, pero ¿y si el otro humano era quien llevaba a cabo el hecho de asesinar al que debía? Eso no estaba prohibido.

¿Pero cómo? Aquel medico solo había utilizado el cuaderno para que aquellos que iban a fallecer de forma larga y dolorosa fueran librados de su agonía utilizando términos extraños de todo tipo y no sabía cómo iba a morir la hija de aquel hombre.

- ¿hoy no vas a matar a nadie?- preguntó el shinigami por fin al médico que permanecía inclinado sobre su escritorio mirando unos papeles de su consulta.  
El siguió escribiendo como si tal cosa.  
- Venga no pases de mi, dime ¿Quién será la victima de hoy? ¿Alguna pobre viejecilla como estas últimas veces? me aburro de sobremanera, es más, me aburro desde que te conozco.  
- Hoy no mataré a nadie de mi consulta.- dijo por fin.  
¿A nadie de su consulta? ¿Qué significaba aquello? En cualquier caso aquello le beneficiaba, puesto que solo solía cometer una muerte al día y que esta resultara discreta.  
- Vaya en ese caso será más aburrido de lo normal.- dijo el shinigami.  
- Lo dudo, creo que quizá hasta te guste.- contestó el médico levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba.- Pero creo que solo tú podrías disfrutar de algo así.  
Aquello sí que descolocó a Ryuk.  
- Has dicho que no ibas a matar a nadie.  
-No mataré a nadie, de mi consulta ni del hospital.- Aquello desconcertó aun más al emisario de la muerte.  
- ¿ah no?  
- No, hoy tendré que acabar con otra vida.  
- ¿Y con cual si puede saberse?- dijo el shinigami riendo como solía hacer y con curiosidad.  
En ese instante la puerta del despacho del hombre se abrió y la joven hija del mismo entró por la puerta.  
- Hola papa, he venido a traerte la comida ¿Qué tal estas?  
- Bien, ¿Qué tal si dejas esto aquí y ya hablamos luego? Hoy tengo trabajo- Ryuk miró entonces la vida que le quedaba a la chica.  
- ¿por qué tanta prisa? pídela que se que solo treinta minutos.- dijo el shinigami intencionadamente.  
El hombre sin embargo no medió palabra y ella asintió, dejó la comida sobre la mesa para a continuación salir por la puerta mientras seguía sonriendo como lo había hecho desde aparecer tras la misma.

Su sonrisa, su mirada, era perfecta y Ryuk quedaba anonadado cada vez que ella hacia acto de presencia, daba igual el momento o la situación, nada importaba cuando ella aparecía solo con verla se habría conformado eternamente y solo le quedaban treinta minutos de vida, tenía que actuar, ¿pero cómo?

No podía más no podía pensar simplemente hablar seguir hablando y si en el último momento no podía evitarlo...

Sí, daría su vida.

- Oye tengo que decirte algo.- dijo Ryuk nuevamente.  
- ¿y ahora qué?- dijo el médico molesto y sentándose de nuevo frente a su escritorio.- Hoy estás demasiado hablador, y es un riesgo responderte constantemente.  
- Se trata de tu hija, no debería contarte esto pero…- En ese instante el doctor sacó el cuaderno y lo puso sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Ey, qué haces?- preguntó Ryuk.  
- Tengo que llevar a cabo la muerte que te he dicho por eso mi hija no podía quedarse aquí.- tras pronunciar aquello comenzó a escribir despacio cada línea del nombre como si cada trazo pesara una tonelada.  
Apenas escribir la primera letra Ryuk se quedo paralizado.  
-Mierda.- dijo el shinigami entonces. - ¿sabes? Creo que no deberías hacer eso colega.- el hombre paró en seco y miró a Ryuk sorprendido, jamás le había dicho a quien debía o no debía matar.  
- Haré lo que crea conveniente, soy el propietario del cuaderno y es lo mejor para ella.- continuó agachando la cabeza nuevamente y apenado.  
- Respuesta equivocada.- concluyó el shinigami.

La llamada telefónica hizo que la chica se sobresaltara mientras caminaba por la calle, paró en seco y miró el número de teléfono unos segundos, después contestó.  
Aquella llamada no era normal, ¿quién podría ser? ¿Por qué le llamaban del hospital? ¿Se habría estropeado el teléfono de su padre?  
Apenas hacerlo se quedo paralizada. Escuchó breves instantes a la joven que le hablaba al otro lado.  
- ¡Pero si le vi hace unos minutos y estaba bien!- nuevamente la voz de la otra persona comenzó a hablar al otro lado.  
- ¡No! ¡No puede ser voy para allá!- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Colgó la llamada y corriendo se dio la vuelta hacia el hospital.  
Corría y corría sin mirar a ninguna parte, sin mirar a su alrededor.  
Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de un coche intentando frenar.

Había pasado una hora desde lo sucedido y en el hospital había un aura gris que lo envolvía por completo.  
- Ha sido una tragedia, una horrible tragedia.- dijo una de las enfermeras de más edad.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó una enfermera a otra de un grupo que se había organizado frente a la entrada del hospital.  
- El doctor Shimomura ha muerto, salió al pasillo y cayó fulminado.- dijo otra de ellas.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?  
- Al parecer ha sufrido un infarto, pero lo peor de todo ha sido que su hija al enterarse de camino hacia aquí ha sido atropellada.- contestó otra de ellas.  
- ¡Que desgracia!- dijo otra que parecía más veterana.  
- Sí, era un buen hombre y su hija era una buena chica.  
- ¡Qué horror! - concluyó nuevamente la que había preguntado.  
- Su hija de todos modos estaba enferma, tenía cáncer, ¿no es así?

Ryuk permaneció unos segundos con el cuaderno abierto de par en par, el nombre del doctor estaba aun escrito, había sido más rápido ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo podía haber muerto ella?  
Miró el cuaderno del último propietario, no había terminado de escribir el nombre de su hija, no había terminado de escribir el apellido.

Ryuk cayó entonces en la cuenta.

Había estado tan pendiente de lo que le faltaba a la joven para morir que no había tenido en cuenta lo que a él, lo que a ese humano que poseía uno de sus cuadernos, le quedaba de vida.

Como si de un macabro puzle se tratara Ryuk había acabado con el hombre tal y como estaba pensado que sucediera, pero no era aquel hombre quien acabaría con la vida de su hija sino él mismo causando la muerte del padre de la chica, haciendo que esta volviera corriendo y el conductor del vehículo que no pudo frenar a tiempo la atropellara.

Los shinigami eran dioses menores, pero no podían saber las causas de la muerte del individuo, solo el tiempo que les quedaba de vida.  
Y las piezas del puzle habían encajado a la perfección y él no había impedido aquella muerte por lo cual aun seguía vivo.

Dejó caer el cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos sin apenas darse cuenta y se sentó apesadumbrado en el suelo.  
- Nunca más.- dijo entonces.- Nunca más intentaré salvar la vida a un miserable humano.- concluyó.

En el mundo de los shinigami mientras tanto pudo escucharse una risa estruendosa en todos los rincones del reino del dios de la muerte.  
- Vaya, vaya, Ryuk.- dijo entonces el dios mientras observaba desde su trono la escena divertido.- Tú me engañaste para tener dos cuadernos, pero ahora, ¿Quién ha engañado a quien? - entonces cruzó los huesudos dedos de ambas manos entre si y bostezó.  
- La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, nadie se ríe de mi y se queda sin el castigo correspondiente.- se percató en ese instante de que ambos cuadernos ahora estaban en el mundo de los humanos, el que Ryuk había dejado a los humanos para jugar con ellos y el suyo propio que había dejado sin darse cuenta caer al suelo.  
El dios entornó la mirada unos segundos y volvió a reír pero en aquella ocasión sutilmente.  
-Vaya, ¿y qué dueño de cual cuaderno seguirás a partir de ahora? sí, esto va a ser divertido, y no ha hecho más que empezar.


End file.
